Breakeven
by LeannaB
Summary: Song Fic OS. - Que vais-je devenir si la meilleure partie de moi était toujours toi ?


_Bonjouuuuur ! Voici un petit one shot Tom Jedusor/OC sur la musique Breakeven - The Script (mais reprise par Max Schneider). Hope you love it !_

* * *

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**

_Je suis toujours en vie, mais je respire à peine_

**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**

_Juste priant un Dieu auquel je ne crois même pas_

- Reviens à toi ! Leanna ! Reviens à toi ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Leanna ! Entend-on hurler dans cette nuit de deuil. Ouvre les yeux… Regarde-moi… Continua cet adolescent tout en pleurant silencieusement.

Cette nuit était aussi une nuit de victoire, de la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient enfin vaincu le mage noir.

**Cos I got time while she got freedom**

_Car j'ai du temps pendant qu'elle a la liberté_

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

_Parce que quand un cœur se brise, il ne se brise pas en deux parties égales._

Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune homme en douceur. Albus savait qu'il n'était pas un garçon amoureux – si je puis dire – normal. Non, Tom Jedusor était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'étrange. Aucun amour reçu étant petit, n'ayant jamais vécu dans le monde de la magie… Il avait pourtant su faire preuve d'étonnants traits de caractère, dont un, - vous saurez parfaitement le reconnaitre – était son extrémisme. Il avait donné tant d'ardeur pour ses études, de là à être le premier de l'école, et de loin. Et son Amour, cette chère défunte Leanna Swan. Il l'aimait à un tel point, que c'en devenait que douloureux : La passion, comme on l'appelle plus communément.

**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**

_Pendant que je suis bien éveillé, elle n'a aucun problème pour trouver le sommeil._

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

_Parce que quand un cœur se brise, il ne se brise pas en deux parties égales._

Endormie, elle semble simplement endormie. Les yeux clos, c'est presque si je ne pouvais entendre son souffle. Elle ne peut pas mourir.

- Non. Je lui ai promis… Je lui ai promis de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Et voilà même pas un mois que je la brise. Non, réveille-toi mon cœur, arrête de faire semblant, tu me fais faire du souci. Ouvre tes yeux et crie-moi « Surprise ». Je t'en supplie… Ne me quitte pas. Non, pas comme ça.

Il la berce dans ses bras, oubliant tout le monde autour de lui. Dumbledore chassait les curieux aux alentours, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait le masque de Tom tomber. Il avait toujours un self control effrayant. Quoi qu'on lui dise, rien ne pouvait le perturber.

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand la meilleure partie de moi était toujours toi ?_

**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire quand je suis tout étouffé et que toi tu vas bien ?_

**I'm falling to pieces yeah**

_Je tombe en morceaux, yeah._

**I'm falling to pieces**

_Je tombe en morceaux_

On le laissait là, toujours tenant sa chère amie dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'au fur et à mesure, elle refroidissait, mais il mit sa veste, comme pour la réchauffer, comme si elle avait froid.

- Leanna, mon amour, ne me laisse pas ici, pas tout seul… souffla Tom contre son oreille. Reste avec moi, nous nous étions promis de… -il ne put dire ce mot- partir vieux, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'on a bien vécu. Nous nous étions promis d'avoir une petite maison à la campagne. Nous nous voyions déjà devant un feu de cheminée avec notre bol de chocolat chaud. Nous nous étions promis de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin… Nous nous l'étions promis…

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand la meilleure partie de moi était toujours toi ?_

**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok ?**

_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire quand je suis tout étouffé et que toi tu vas bien ?_

**I'm falling to pieces yeah**

_Je tombe en morceaux, yeah._

**I'm falling to pieces**

_Je tombe en morceaux_

Comme une vague, il entendit des paroles le submerger. « Nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu'à la fin, sans doutes trop tôt pour toi, mais c'est ici que s'arrête ma vie. Je t'aime mon unique amour… » Cela lui fit l'effet d'un ligilimens. Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua enfin le tout Poudlard. Les élèves cachaient tant bien que mal leur curiosité envers Tom. C'est ainsi qu'il prit Leanna dans ses bras, et l'apporta à côté des autres défunts, le visage impassible. Il ne s'autorisa pas un dernier regard envers elle, préférant garder plus de souvenirs d'elle vivante que d'elle morte.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler toute sa rancœur envers Grindelwald. Mais rien ne pouvait se passer. Grindelwald avait péri dans le jardin ainsi que la plupart de ses partisans.

Arrivé à la tour d'astronomie à moitié détruite, il regarda sa bague. Elle luisait d'une lueur étrange.

- Je veux que Leanna revienne… souffla-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Tom ? appela une voix.

Il se redressa automatiquement. Cette voix, bien que lointaine était la sienne. C'était SA voix, à ELLE. Tom se retourna pour confirmer ses soupçons. Elle était bien là, mais différente. Elle était translucide avec un voile vert. Elle lui souriait.

- Que fais-tu là ? Comment… ? paniqua-t-il.

- Tu m'as appelé, je suis venue.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis devenu fou. Non, tu n'existes pas. Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être là. Pourquoi mon esprit me torture-t-il ?

- Ta bague, Tom…

Il aimait quand elle prononçait son nom. Il l'aimait de tout son être.

- Elle permet de faire revivre des gens, mais je ne serais jamais vraiment vivante.

Il ne capta pas de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Aussi, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Qu'il aimait son rire !

- Je ne serais visible et audible que par toi. Je suis en quelque sorte ton fantôme.

C'est ainsi que le reste de sa scolarité, Tom Jedusor se renferma, lui et sa bague, de plus en plus. Ses seuls contacts humains étaient pour les cours et ses petites réunions qu'il avait commencé avant sa rencontre avec Leanna.

Oui, Tom Jedusor était fou, mais fou amoureux d'une morte.


End file.
